


Bunny Rabbit Girl

by wisdomeagle



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blind Date, Community: femslash_minis, F/F, First Date, Little Sisters, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun, sunshiny day, chasing the clouds away! Of food, coffee, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Rabbit Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/gifts).



> Requests were Light and Art.

Nina is now a girl who chases rabbits. She tries not to, and can mask it with pretending she's just jogging off the beaten path, but there's a point where you're not just off the path; you're off your rocker. Round the bend. Chasing rabbits through fields before you remember that cute, fluffy bunnies are not dinner. She slows down, bends over panting, and lets the bunny hop off safely into the distance.

When she looks up, she's facing a brown-haired beauty who looks like she's just discovered she's old enough for bright red lipstick. She looks good in it, but it's a little bit too much. She's trying too hard to be real when she'd be more comfortable curled up in a windowseat reading a good mystery, which is something she enjoyed before she got caught up in scary real world mysteries.

Nina stops projecting and says, "Hey kid," which is the most brilliant thing she can think of after staring at the girl for what feels like five minutes.

"Hey, yourself." They look at each other awhile longer, comparing. Nina decides the girl is prettier than she is and that she likes that in a girl, and it's not really a competition, just two girls, each noticing the other. "You, um, wanna, um..."

"Get coffee?"

"Yes!"

Nina smiles. "Sure."

"Great." The girl smiles widely and flails for something to say; Nina looks down at her hands and sees they're clutching nervously at each other. "I love coffee."

"I'm Nina."

"I know. I mean, I'm Dawn."

"How do you...?" She's actually getting tired of people knowing her name before they know hers. It makes her feel famous and sort of repulsed. She doesn't want LA to be a universe populated for her by Angel, which is what it's turning into. He's found all the werewolves in the city and had them all subtly introduce themselves to her, and she wishes he'd stop. "I mean, I know. Angel told you. But how do you know Angel? Are you a monster too?"

"Not really. I'm just ordinary. Eyes nose and mouth 31 days a month. The usual drill."

"I didn't know there were any normal people left in this city."

"Yeah," Dawn says. "It's kinda weird. I think they're mostly hiding."

"So how do you know Angel?"

"Can we just leave it at 'I like coffee'? Because, really, really thirsty now."

"Got it." Nina smiles at Dawn and thinks she might like her, and not just because she's adorably nervous. She likes that she met Dawn in the middle of a field full of sunshine at high noon and is now taking her out for coffee. This makes Nina feel less like a monster than all of Angel's fumbling reassurances do, and Dawn enables her to forget, over mochachinnos, that she likes the taste of raw bunny rabbit.

"So," Dawn is saying, "there's this film, and we watched it, but Willow and Kennedy were all, 'ew, with the naked boys!' But I'm all, 'Heyyy, sex,' only, to myself, because they already think I'm a baby without my getting all wide-eyed at naked people." She stirs her coffee and ice crystals together and looks down. "But I think it's kind of immature of them, to be all grossed out by boys, especially since Willow slept with one." Nina wishes she understood what Dawn was saying, thinks this could be a really awesome experience if she weren't blinded by Dawn's smile and mesmerized by the straw between her fingers. She's tracing the lines in her mind's eye, sketching up and down Dawn's hand, trying to memorize it. "So, guys, huh?"

"They're nice," Nina says. "But girls are better in bed."

Dawn nods thoughtfully. "I guess they would be. Since they're better at just about everything else." She pauses. "And, um, by the way, if Angel is one of the guys we're talking about? I'd really appreciate us not talking about what he's like in bed. It's a thing. Sister issues."

Nina is completely confused. "Are you going to tell me who you are, or are you just going to fondle the straw all day and pretend you aren't checking me out?"

Dawn looks up and smiles unconvincingly. Then, very quietly, she says, "I'mBuffy'ssister."

Nina would hate to live in a world where knowing whose sister you are was the sum of your identity. "And?"

"And I'm studying languages at UCLA and spent half a year abroad in Rome after my hometown fell into a cave. I like Sumerian except the verb forms, and I know in theory all the ways to slay a vampire, only none of them work unless you can get the vampire to hold nice and still while you stake it, behead it, or set it on fire."

Nina laughs. "Better. What do you do when you're not beheading things?"

"Running away from the things I failed to behead?"

"Sounds like my life these days."

Dawn finally finishes her mocha, slurping at the last little bits of ice. "So, you going to show me around the city?" she asks.

"I could do that..."

"Or?"

"Or I could not," Nina says. "But first there's something you should know. I think it'll make you feel better."

"What?"

"I have no idea what Angel's like in bed," she says.

++++

The sun slants through the window and makes jagged lines of light on two twisted sleeping forms, half-covered with white sheets and half-exposed. Nina's arm is sprawled wildly across Dawn's chest, where it landed in her last fit of tossing-turning-dreaming. All's quiet now, and morning creeps upon them, growing larger and less strange until their whole selves are blanketed with brightness. Dawn sighs, and smooths herself into Nina with a shudder of contentment that the first stirrings of sunshine, their first morning.

++++

Nina fries sausages for breakfast while Dawn watches and enjoys her, the way she licks her lips and then catches herself and glances around as if someone might be watching. She loves Nina's shyness and the way it turns into abandon when she lets it. She's scheming ways to make Nina forget that she's an adult. Her being here without having called her sister is a start; Dawn knows the wily ways of older sisters and their lectures about responsibility and maturity, knows that Nina's fallen prey to that same urge. But last night, she made Nina into a predator, and this morning Nina's struggling between the part of her who baby-sits and the part of her who chases bunny rabbits for breakfast.

She tucks her arms around Nina's waist, puts her head on her shoulder and whispers, "You look good enough to eat."

"Please don't say things like that," Nina says with a little stammer of fear.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"It makes me nervous," Nina says, trying to disentangle herself from Dawn's arms without dropping her spatula. It makes her wiggle, which isn't exactly encouraging Dawn to let go.

"We have our whole lives ahead of us," Dawn reminds her. "There could be pancakes some mornings. I know how to make funny shapes. And I am fully in favor of ice cream for breakfast. Among my other excellent qualities, including many languages, especially," and then she lets go and strikes a pose, "the language of lovvvvve."

Nina asks with a laugh, "What'll you do if I say no?"

"Whine and pout till you say yes."

"Oh. I guess I'm doomed, huh?"

"Yes. You are doomed!" Dawn raises a fist high into the air, "to a life of great sex and cooking me breakfast."

Nina flips a sausage and turns thoughtful. "I don't usually go home with strangers. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Other than..." But Dawn doesn't finish the thought. Yeah, there are some things that are probably best left unmentioned. "I mean, I think the sausages are almost done."

Nina snaps back to herself. "Yeah. Where are your plates?"

"I'll get them," Dawn tells her. "I don't usually do this either. But I figured..."

"You figured?"

"That I've always wanted to date someone who could catch me a bunny rabbit if I wanted."

Nina's quiet for a moment, too quiet, and Dawn bites her lip. Then Nina laughs, and so does Dawn, and they eat breakfast.


End file.
